


Hitch Hikers

by futurephan



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurephan/pseuds/futurephan
Summary: "need a lift?"





	1. 0.1

criminal: daniel james howell

crime: serial killer

status: on the run, last seen at gas station in France

jurisdiction: interpol 

notes: split personality disorder


	2. 0.2

criminal: philip michael lester

crime: hitch hiker and serial killer

status: unseen since 2011

jurisdiction: interpol, england's police force, FBI

notes: has severe anxiety


	3. 0.3

~dan~

 

I'm daniel howell. I've been on the run for 5 years. they call me a serial killer. i don't know why, i guess mike killed a bunch of people and blamed me. 

MIKE SHUT UP THIS IS YOUR FAULT

mike is gone now it's okay.

mike is scary, he's only 17 but is insane. i tell him to go away but I'm weaker then him. 

 

i was diagnosed with something called 'split personality disorder' 7 years ago. my therapist at the time said it was because of my school. i was physically abused by teachers and students. mike showed up one day and we ran away, from school, home, everything and everyone. 

one day i was really upset and mike asked if i wanted to go to sleep for a little bit and let him deal with it, so i said yes. the next week i woke up in east france, in a van. mike wouldn't explain what happened, a few hours later i found out that mike was now a serial killer. we were now on the run and i'm really scared. 

we've been driving for years and no one has caught us. that's all thanks to my friend in interpol, p.j, he sends the agents in the opposite directions so that i stay safe.

p.j knows it's mike that did all of the killings but the rest of world will still lock me up. i wish mike never came into my life. i haven't let mike take over in 3 weeks which is a really long time for me. he tries to get me to give in every now and again but i try to say no, but sometimes it's uncontrollable.

WHY IS HE HERE? I JUST WANT TO GO BACK, WHY DIDN'T I JUST DIE INSTEAD?

 

DANIEL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

 

sorry mike.

 

dan who are you talking to?

 

no one mike, i'll get back to driving

 

damn right you will. let's go.

 

mike why did you do it?

 

I told you, you idiot. i needed to, we needed to. do you want me to take over?

 

no


	4. 0.4

~phil~

 

hi, i'm phil. 

 

 

i killed around 20 kids, i think. they called me 'serial killer.' the police officers let me off for it. i don't know why. it's probably because of my dad. he's the captain and they just didn't look at it. i feel bad that i did, but they did deserve it. they're the reason i have an anxiety disorder. 

 

i had an attack at school and it was really bad. i normally don't get angry but i freaked out of the middle of class and grabbed a pencil...

 

i've disappeared for the last 6 years. i'm in france at the moment but i'be been everywhere. the police force in europe don't bother with me, no one does. i've been caught for hitch hiking by undercover but it's only a small fee they get me to pay, nothing much. 

 

 

so i have a severe anxiety disorder and i've also suffered depression. i was bullied at school for being gay. i didn't think it was a big deal, i mean i'm still human... right? it was more than people calling be the f word. it was being beat up behind the school, the jocks pinning me up against the wall and if anyone came past they would say, "he was trying to do gay shit to me." and poof they were off the hook. 

i was so sick of it all that's why i killed them all. every single one of them. like i said, they deserved it. the families of course were upset but once i explained what they had done to me a lot of their anger disappeared, of course they were upset their children died but they slightly understood my reasons. 

 

i'm glad i left. i needed to get out of their so i did. anyways right now i'm trying to make my way to russia and walking isn't going to work. let's see if anyone will pick me up.


	5. 0.5

~dan~

 

i sighed mike went to sleep and he was going to stay that way for at least 2 weeks. that's what he said, mike lies a lot so i'm scared he'll come back out of no where. right now i am driving through toulouse, it really is a beautiful place but it sucks that i can't stay here for long. now whose fault could that be? 

pj said that the french officers were in paris so i have some time to sneak over the russian border. i have someone there that makes fake passports and ID's so once I'm there I'm a free man. The guy has also already put me into the system and I'm going back to having hobbit hair and come across as a doppelgänger which works a lot. 

i look at the road, i can see a thumb popping up into the light, must be a hitch hiker. mike at the moment was asleep and i get pretty lonely on these drives so i pull over.

"hi," the boys voice is soft he seems afraid and cold his nose has turned blue.

"where ya headed?"

"russian border," he was jogging on the spot, probably to get warm.

"okay, get in."

the mysterious boy hopped into the car. he seems a little older than me, he has piercing bluey green eyes and black hair with an old fashioned emo fringe. i like the look of this boy, he's a bit cute to.

"my name's phil," he says while putting his hands up to the heater vent. 

"i'm daniel."

"dj daniel?" he said this while laughing and my god was it cute.

"call me that again and you'll be back on the side of the road."

"okay," he was still laughing


	6. 0.6

~phil~

we drove in silence, I didn't know anything about him and he knew nothing about me. maybe it was best to keep it that way. the silence then grew awkward.

"what kind of music do you like?" daniel asked. his voice was soft almost as if he didn't want to wake someone. 

"alternative mainly." he reached towards the car radio and pressed a couple of buttons. Soon P!ATD was quietly playing through the speakers.

"sorry. it has to stay quiet so no one pulls us over."

"you on the run?" i asked 

"yeah. that's been the case for a while now," he muttered under his breath, "stupid mike."

i would ask who mike was but i didn't want to get kicked out for asking to many questions, "same here. probably for different reasons."

"yeah." he refocused his eyes on the road.

we sat in silence for the next few exits and then came to a cross road. on of the signs said there was a motel and the other said towards the russian border. i hoped he would choose the motel.

dan chose the russian border, "i'd go to the motel but we need to keep moving. if you want to sleep there is a blanket and pillow in the back you can use."

"thanks," i laughed quietly to myself i can't even remember the last time i was in an actual bed.

i reached back and grabbed what he said was there and put my head against the pillow. 

I looked at daniel wondering what he was thinking, maybe he was plotting my death. who knew, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. he looked over at me and smiled, i quickly averted my glance. i couldn't help but think to myself that he was cute. i sighed and looked out the window, watching the starry night i soon fell asleep.


End file.
